


Harry Potter kaj la metodoj de racieco

by JokingReaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Esperanto, Gen, Methods of Rationality, Rational Fiction, Translation
Language: Esperanto
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingReaper/pseuds/JokingReaper
Summary: This is a translation into Esperanto of the story "Harry Potter and the methods of rationality" by Eliezer Yudkowsky a.k.a. Less Wrong. I will probably never complete the full translation as this is just a personal exercise in Esperanto. For the full story in english, visit hpmor.comThe story sets in an alternate universe where Harry Potter lives with his aunt Petunia, but she married a professor from Oxford University, as a result Harry is a prodigy, well versed in science and rationality. Through great effort and the use of rationality he must confront great challenges and hardships, and will attempt to explain the inner mechanisms of magic through science.La rakonto situas en alterna universo, kie Harry Potter loĝas kun lia onklino Petunia, sed ŝi edziniĝis al profesoro de la universitatode Oksfordo, resulte, ke Harry estas mirindaĵo, bone versita pri scienco kaj racieco. Per granda penado kaj uzado de racieco li devas alfronti grangajn defiojn kaj malfacilaĵojn, kaj klopodos klarigi la internajn mekanismojn de magio per scienco.





	1. Tago de Tre Malalta Probablo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the methods of rationality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525833) by Eliezer Yudkowsky | LessWrong. 

> Malgarantio: J. K, Rowling posedas Harry Potter, kaj neniu posedas la metodojn de racieco.
> 
> Ĉi tiu fanfikcio estas ĝenerale konsiderata, ke ĝi vere trafis sian paŝadon per ĉapitro 5. Se vi ankoraux ne ŝatas ĝin post Ĉapitro 10, rezignu.
> 
> Bonvolu viziti hpmor.com

* * *

Sub la lunlumo brilas eta fragmento de arĝento, frakcio de linio...

(nigraj roboj, falantaj)

...sango elverŝiĝas en litroj, kaj iu kriegas vorton.

* * *

Ĉiu colo de muro spaco estas kovrita delibrejo. Ĉiu librejo havas ses bretojn, irantajn preskaŭ al la plafono. Iuj librovendejoj estas stakigitaj ĝis la rando de libroj: scienco, matematiko, historio kaj ĉio alia. scienco, matematiko, historio kaj ĉio alia. Aliaj bretoj havas du tavolojn de volvlibra sciencfikcio, kun la malantaŭa tavolo de libroj apogitaj sur malnovaj tukoj aŭlongaj lignoj, tiel ke vi povas vidi la malantaŭan tavolon de libroj super la antaŭaj libroj. Kaj ĝi ankoraŭ ne sufiĉas. Libroj superfluas sur la tablojn kaj sofojn kaj multe faras malgrandan amasojn sub la fenestroj.

Ĉi tio estas la salono de la domo okupita de la eminenta profesoro Michael Verres-Evans, kaj lia edzino, sinjorino Petunia Evans-Verres, kaj ilia adoptita filo, Harry James Potter-Evan-Verres.

Estas letero kuŜanta sur la loĝoĉambra tablo, kaj neŝirmita koverto de flaveca pergameno, adresita al sinjoro H. Potter per smerald-verda inko.

La profesoro kaj lia edzino akre parolas unu kun la alia, sed ili ne krias. La profesoro konsideras krii esti neciviligita.

"Vi ŝercas," Michael diris al Petunia. Lia tono indikis, ke li tre timas, ke ŝi estas serioza.

"Mia fratino estis sorĉistino," Petunia ripetis. Ŝi aspektis timigita, sed staris ŝia tero. "Ŝia edzo estis sorĉisto."

"Ĉi tio estas absurdo!" Michael diris akre. "Ili estis ĉe nia geedziĝo - ili vizitis Kristnaskon -"

"Mi diris al ili ke vi ne scios," flustris Petunia. "Sed estas vero. Mi vidis aferojn -"

La profesoro rulis la okulojn. "Kara, mi komprenas, ke vi ne konas la skeptikan literaturon. Ve eble ne rimarkas kiel facile estas trejnita magiisto falsi la ŝajne maleblan. Memoru, kiel mi instruis al Harry fleksi kulerojn? Se ŝajnis, ke ili ĉiam povus divenu, kion vi pensis, tio nomiĝas malvarma legado - "

"Ĝi ne fleksis kulerojn -"

"kio do estis, tiam?"

Petunia mordis sian lipon. "Mi ne povas diri al vi. Vi kredos, ke mi estas -" Ŝi glutis. "Aŭskultu, Michael. Mi ne - ĉiam estis tia. -" Ŝi gestis al si mem, kvazaŭ por indiki ŝian larĝan formon. "Lily faris tion. Ĉar mi - ĉar mi petegis ŝin. Dum jaroj mi petegis ŝin. Lily ĉiam estis pli bela ol mi, kaj mi estis... malafabla al ŝi pro tio, kaj tiam ŝi fariĝis magia, ĉu vi povas imagi kiel mi sentis min? Kaj mi petegis ŝin uzi iom da tiu magio sur mi, por ke mi estu ankaŭ bela, eĉ se mi ne povus havi ŝian magion, almenaŭ mi povus esti bela."

Larmoj kolektiĝis en la okuloj de Petunia.

"Kaj Lily dirus al mi ne, kaj kreus la plej ridindajn ekskuzojn, kiel la mondo finiĝus se ŝi plaĉus al sia fratino, aŭ centaŭro diris al ŝi ke ne - la plej ridindaj aferoj, kaj mi malamis ŝin pro ĝi. Kaj kiam mi ĵus studentiĝis ĉe universitato, mi eliris kun ĉi tiu knabo, Vernon Dursley, li estis dika kaj li estis la sola knabo, kui parolos kun mi. Kaj li diris, ke vi volas infanojn, kaj ke lia unua filo nomiĝos Dudley. Kaj mi pensis al mi mem, kiaj gepatroj nomas sian infanon Dudley Dursley? Estis kiel mi vidis mian tutan estontan vivon entendiĝi antaŭ mi, kaj mi ne povis elten ĝin. Kaj mi skribis al mia fratino kaj diris al ŝi ke se ŝi ne helpus min, mi preferus nur - "

Petunia haltis.


	2. Humanismo: Tria Parto

La okuloj de Harry revenis al la alta dika mantelo, preskaŭ senpense, kaj sen vere scii pri tio, kion li parolis, Harry diris, "Ĝi ne devus ekzisti."

"Ah," diris seka, preciza voĉo. "Mi pensis, ke vi eble diros tion. Mi tre bedaŭras diri al vi, sinjoro Potter, ke Dementoroj ne povas esti mortigitaj. Multaj provis."

"Ĉu vere?" Harry diris, ankoraŭ senpense. "Kion ili provis?"

"Estas iu ege danĝera kaj detrua sorĉo," profesoro Quirrell diris, "kiun mi ne nomos ĉi tie; sorĉo de malbenita fajro. Estas tio, kion vi uzus por detrui antikvan aparaton kiel la Ordiga Ĉapelo. Ĝi ne havas efiko sur Dementoroj. Ili estas nemortigeblaj."

"Ili ne estas nemortigeblaj," diris la lernejestro. La vortoj mildaj, la rigardo akra. "Ili ne posedas eternan vivon. Ili estas vundoj en la mondo, kaj ataki vundon nur grandigas ĝin."

"Hm," Harry diris. "Supozu ke vi ĵetis ĝin al la Suno? Ĉu ĝi detruiĝus?"

"Ĉu ĵeti ĝin en la Sunon? " Ekkriis profesoro Flitwick, kvazaŭ li volis sveni.

"Ŝajnas neprobabla, sinjoro Potter," profesoro Quirrell diris seke. "La Suno estas tre granda, post ĉio; mi dubas, ke la Dementoro efikus multe ĝin. Sed ne estas provo, kiun mi volus provi, sinjoro Potter, nur en la okazo."

"Mi vidas," diris Harry.

Fawkers blekadas lastan fojon, mantelis siajn flugilojn ĉirkaŭ la kapo de Harry, kaj poste ĵetis sin de Harry. Lanĉis sin rekte al la Dementoro, kriante grandan penetran kriadon, kiu echois ĉirkaŭ la kampo. Kaj antaŭ ol iu ajn povis reagi al tio, ekbrulis fajro, kaj Fawkes malaperis.

La paco iom malaperis.

Iomete fadis la varmo.

Harry profunde enspiris, ellasis ĝin denove.

"Jes," diris Harry. "Ankoraŭ vivaj."

Denove tiu silento, denove la foresto de hurao; neniu ŝajnis scii reagi -

"Estas bone scii, ke vi tute resaniĝas, sinjoro Potter," profesoro Quirrell diris firme, kvazaŭ por nei ajnan alian eblon. "Nun, mi kredas, ke fraŭlino Ransom estis sekva?"

Tio ekigis iom da argumento, en kiu profesoro Quirrell pravis kaj ĉiuj aliaj malpravis. La Profesoro pri Defendo atentigis, ke malgraŭ la kompreneblaj emocioj de ĉiuj koncernataj, la ebleco de simila mispaŝo okazanta al iu alia studento limigita al la infinitesimala; des pli, ĉar ili nun sciis eviti misfunkciadojn kun vagoj. Kaj dume, estis aliaj studentoj, kiuj bezonis sian plej bonan eblon en lanĉi plena enkorpan Patronus-Ĉarmon, aŭ alie lerni la senton de Dementoro por povi fuĝi, kaj malkovri sian propran gradon de vundebleco...


End file.
